Strawberries
by PandorasDeath
Summary: Dirty little story about a nymph named Ginny and a snob named Draco. Maybe someone dies, haven't decided yet.
1. Default Chapter

Draco sat still up in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey wrapped his hand in bandages. She had just finished mending the broken bones in his knuckles. It was the second time in a fortnight that Draco had to go to the hospital wing due to injuries to his hand. He always told the nurse, when she asked, that he had been in a fight.

The truth was he had an unshakeable habit of putting his fist through the nearest wall whenever he caught site of strawberry curls. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her milky white skin was silken and smooth. Her hair, a colour blend between blood and strawberries, hung in loose curls all the way down her back. She stood tall at five feet nine inches and her slender figure was enough to drive any man crazy.

And that was exactly what she was doing to Draco. She was continuously teasing him, torturing him, flaunting in his face what he could never have. Her beautiful smile and musical laughter haunted his wet dreams. The long bouncing curls held him captive every time he caught sight of them. Her beautiful pink lips and chocolaty brown eyes promised him nothing but trouble.

Rage coursed through his veins at the mere thought of her with anyone else. He had been lusting after her for over a year now and he was starting to crack up. He had never openly pursued her. He merely contented himself in admiring her from afar. He hadn't even dared to smell the hair that haunted his every waking hour. Before he had found his condition quite manageable but things had changed. Made worse this year by the fact that she, Ginny, had been made a prefect and they now had bi-weekly meeting together.

Every meeting started out the same. The head boy and girl, a pair of trumped up Ravenclaws, called them to order to discuss new business and old business. The order was always short lived as minor fights broke out between the houses at which point she would revert back to her usual self. Which was a giggling, flirtatious, little nymph.

Draco watched her from across the table, boiling in his skin, as she laughed loudly at something stupid Ernie had said. She touched his arm in, what Draco considered, an inappropriate way. Draco dropped his pencil, quite accidentally, and ducked under the table. Sure enough her hand was resting comfortably on his knee. Completely unacceptable! Ernie was a dead man!

One of the idiot Hufflepuffs set off a dung point, apparently to prove a point, instead everyone bolted for the door. There was a scrum at the door and everyone started queuing up to get out. She ducked in front of him her wild red hair brushed softly against his cheek and lips as she swung her head around to face the front of the line.

He could have melted on the spot, instead he chose to try and maintain some semblance of composure as her body mashed up against his. The only thought in Draco's mind at that moment was that the only thing separating his naked body from hers was a few thin pieces of fabric. He could feel all his blood rushing towards his cock as it became increasingly hard. He didn't know why but he chanced a quick sniff of her hair. She smelt like wild berries. He had to be careful now, any wrong move and the game would be up and she be made instantly aware of how he felt by what she felt.

Unfortunately, for Draco, that was the perfect moment for some snot nosed little fifth year to push him from behind. He was smashed up against her with brutal force. Well that figures, Draco thought sardonically to himself, God does hate me.

She looked back at him an unreadable expression on her face. Draco couldn't tell if she noticed anything and he didn't wait around to find out. He squished out of the door and started walking back towards his common room. His long blond hair danced rebelliously in front of his eyes. He brushed them impatiently out of his eyes. He had just finished turning the first corner when he heard running foot steps coming from behind him.

He turned and stood impatiently with one hand on his hip. Ginny ran up to him, her breasts bouncing only slightly, and came to a halt less than a half a foot away from him. She leaned forward, for one wild moment Draco thought she was going to kiss him.

Instead she bypassed his lips and went straight to his ear where she whispered. "I had no idea you found prefect meetings so… exciting" she pulled back from him and looked straight into his silver eyes. She smiled widely then turned, her hair splashing him in the face with silken tresses, and left, her red hair bouncing down her back taunting Draco's thoughts.

Draco stood frozen on the spot his mouth hanging open stupidly.

Draco had returned to his dorm room painfully aroused and in a towering temper. He glared at the room before covered from top to bottom in silver and green. He hated it. Silver and green bed sheets, silver and green carpet, silver and green curtains. It was silver and green that was keeping him from her. He had no doubts in his mind that if he were surrounded by gold and red he would be with her right now.

Silver and green. His father's colour's, his fathers rules, his fathers hatred that kept him from her. He knew that if word got back to his father that he was dating a 'blood traitor', as it inevitably would what with all the spies his father had, that the relationship would be finished.

Draco feared his father above all else, at times even above the Dark Lord. His father had proven to Draco at a very early age that he would use any means necessary to control him. If Lucius ever found out about Draco's lust he would pay dearly for it.

Draco wasn't sure exactly what his father would do, where his father drew the line. He had already submitted Draco to the cruciatus curse on more than one occasion. What would he do to Draco if he found out? Draco never wanted to find out; he knew his father was capable of murder.

Silver and Green, Cunning and ambition. There was no legendary Gryffindor courage running through his veins. Only the self serving qualities passed down through fifty-two generations of Malfoy's. Perhaps, if had some courage, he would stand up to his father and be with the one he loved.

He stormed across the room and threw his possessions from his dresser across the room. It was driving him mad, it had to end he couldn't deal with the constant stress of wanting her and not having her. He stormed around the room smashing all of his things and putting his fist through the only thing that wasn't solid stone, the closet door.

He sat down on his bed and allowed his newly broken fist to pulse with pain. The skin on his knuckles was torn he allowed the blood to drip thick and red onto the carpet staining it crimson. Perhaps if he bled enough the room would turn a deep red and he would find some courage in the Gryffindor colour.

He would have to return to the school nurse again. She was not going to be pleased it would be the second time in two weeks. He was getting sick of staring at the same portraits on the walls as she repaired his hand.

She kept threatening to report him to the Headmaster or worse his head of house. Professor Snape was a sufficiently accomplished Leglimens. One look and he would know instantly what secrets Draco was hiding. Worse still he might tell Lucius and then who knows what would happen.

This had to stop at once there was too much at risk.

Because Draco was the best in his year at potions he had been delegated the unpleasant task of tutoring the mindless idiots who didn't seem to know the difference between a potion and last nights stew. Every Friday after dinner he would spend two hours 'teaching' them how to brew a potion correctly.

He was the best and he knew it, so he found it very irritating trying to teach what he thought was so simple. To put things plainly he bullied and harassed those students who dared to be so abysmal at potion making. It usually was the highlight of his day. He could practice his scathing insults on the half-wits before he spat them at Potter.

On an average night he usually tutored around eight students. He didn't know most of their names, just their houses and year. He had four Hufflepuffs; two third years, one fourth year, and one fifth year, three Ravenclaws; two fourth years and one first year, as well as one poor unfortunate Gryffindor first year. Draco usually picked on the Gryffindor the most.

He usually hated going to these tutoring sessions not just because of the fact that some of the students gave new meaning to the word incompetence, but also because he suspected that the fourth years only came because they all had crushes on him. They were always simpering over him, something which he found not only annoying but distracting, and they never stopped groping him like he was some kind of super star.

They made him dread going their every Friday. This time, though, he was looking forward to it even less. He knew that the second they caught sight of his bandaged fist they would be worse then ever fussing over him. He had entertained thoughts over dinner of just skiving off the entire thing, but he knew professor Snape would be livid, and he had good reason to keep on his good side.

He sighed heavily as he reached the dungeon door and resigned himself to get it done and over with. He reached one finely manicured hand out to open the door and took a deep breath. He walked sedately into the room taking a mental count of the students gathered there. Two first years at the back, his fan club front center, two Hufflepuffs to the left, one fifth year in the very back and someone in a hooded cloak hiding in the shadows at the back.

Wearing a cloak and hiding in the shadows. Someone obviously didn't want anyone knowing they were here. Draco would die of laughter if it was one of his fellow sixth year, better yet if it was Potter or Weasley.

"I see we have a new student with us today, my fan club grows larger. You will remove your cloak and unpack your things. Today we will be brewing the 'imperium adamo infinitas' potion. Brewed correctly you will have a variation on your standard love potion. Brewed incorrectly and you will get poison. I will test all of your potions on a volunteer." He said this in a very bored drawling voice.

At the word volunteer his fan club had burst out of their seats in an effort to raise their hand the highest. He scowled and turned from them to survey the crowd. His eyes lingered on the Gryffindor who was trying to blend in with the back ground and failing miserably. He spotted the still hooded stranger in the midst "I believe, and correct me if I'm mistaken, that I asked you to remove your cloak." He said with supreme sarcasm.

He strolled almost lazily over to the stranger and stared down at the still concealed figure. "I think we've found our volunteer. Oh and class you needn't be too careful with this potion I'm sure the poison it produces is nothing that Madam Pomfrey can't cure. But of course there is that horrible skin rash as well as pimples that cover the whole body." He was trying to get a reaction out of the stranger but it wasn't working

Oh well we'll just have to slip some 'veritiserum' in with the poison see if we can't get a response then.

Draco walked back up to the front of the class and left the instructions on the board. He started working on his own homework for transfigurations class. That stupid old bat was always giving them more homework than any other class.

He heard a loud splash and an odd hissing noise he looked up. one of those stupid simpering girls had done something funny to their potion and it was now glowing violet.

"What happened here" Draco drawled

The blond Hufflepuff nearest him batted her eyelashes and began to explain "I was just minding my own business brewing the potion like you said to when Dru" She pointed at the brunette that had snuck up on Draco's other side. "Dropped my transfiguration notebook into my potion" She looked up at Draco with fake tears in her eyes.

Draco turned to Dru, who had put on her best lost little puppy face, and said "Why did you do that" He sounded utterly bored.

"Because she had written awful lies all over it and I was tired of her teasing me with it when nobodies looking" Dru started to fake cry too. It was too much for Draco, he wanted to kill himself and be done with this hell.

"Whatever you both receive a zero clear out your cauldrons and go back to your houses." He turned to address the rest of the class "you should all be done brewing your potions I shall now test them on our new friend"

Please come to the front of the class. The stranger hesitated for a moment and then strode forward. That took courage, perhaps it was a Gryffindor, maybe even Potter, but he mustn't get his hopes up. The person pulled a chair out from the last row of desks before the front and brought it up with them. They sat down and kept their head low.

"Now who can tell me what the effects of this potion, if brewed correctly, will have on the taker?" Draco asked not really hoping for an answer. To his utter astonishment a hand rose into the air. It was the fifth year.

"The drinker will fall in love with who's ever essence is mixed in with it. As well, they will be forever under the complete control of the person they have fallen for." The boy said tentatively.

"Very good. And what happens if no essence is added" Draco added his voice thickening a little with excitement, talk of power always did that to him.

Yet again the boys hand rose into the air "all of their energy will become focused into one person, the person they are currently infatuated with. If there is no one than they will simply love everyone and everything for an hour or so." He looked nervously around.

Draco wondered vaguely why a potion so potent was in the school syllabus at all. He circled the hooded stranger like a predator closing in on its prey.

"I must ask you firstly whether you are currently infatuated with anyone. If you are I cannot administer the potion" He said this all in a bored routine read 'em there rights sort of way. "Are you?"

"No" A thick melodious voice answered, it was definitely female and familiar.

"Are you absolutely certain? The effects are reversible but the antidote takes a full lunar cycle to brew and that is a long time to be at someone's beck and call" Draco was getting more and more excited. It was the highlight of his tutoring career.

"Yes" The girl answered.

He stepped forward next to the nearest cauldron. He pulled a flagon from his robes pocket and scooped up some of the potion. It looked alright, smelt alright, maybe there was some hope for these low brow morons yet.

He walked back to the cloaked girl and handed her the potion. She took it with long manicured fingers and brought it to her lips. She hesitated but a moment and then threw the whole thing back like a shot of hard liquor. Her hood fell off.

Waves of crimson curls tumbled down her back. Her milky skin flushed red for a moment. She looked up at Draco and smiled; she hid things behind that smile that made Draco blush. Her perfect pink lips moved as she spoke "all gone". She shook the empty bottle to emphasize the point.

"Class dismissed" He said as an after thought.

She got up off the chair, deliberately brushing up against him, and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What is the meaning of this" He asked in shaky tones.

"I would have thought that was quite obvious. I took a potion that you gave me and drank it. And you say that we are the slow ones" She said in silky tones sarcasm only slightly tainting her voice. She left the room.

Draco just stood there stupidly for a minute or two trying to register what had just happened. She had taken a love potion. She wasn't high on love so she obviously was infatuated with someone when she took it. Did she know before hand? Who was it that she was crushing on? If it was Ernie he was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was pacing his bedroom once again wondering just what he was going to do about the current situation. He was liable for anything that Ginny did as a result of taking the potion. True she had lied about whether or not she was currently lusting after anybody but he was the one who had administered it.

Beyond that another question plagued his mind. Exactly who was she in love with? She wasn't exactly sparing about who she bestowed her affections on. She flirted with nearly everyone, part of the reason why Draco's fist was nearly always in bandages.

Something was tugging at the back of Draco's mind. An implausible, absurd thought that maybe it was Draco that she wanted. Perhaps all her flirting, all her innuendos had all been one big attempt at getting Draco's attention. Draco examined the evidence. The prefect meeting, the whisper in the hallway, the potion, it all pointed at him.

There was only one way to test the theory. She had taken the potion, if she truly was after Draco he would be able to control her, call her to him without even having to be in the same room.

Before he could even consider the repercussions or the consequences of his actions he called out in a steady voice "Come to me Ginny Weasley". He felt a sharp tug deep inside his chest, he knew she was coming, she would be there shortly. Draco became excited by the idea he moved quickly in front of the mirror and started fixing his long blonde hair. He moved to the closet and pulled out his robes and put them on. He sat down on the bed, when he was ready, and waited. Something had gone wrong. Why wasn't she there yet?

He exited his room and went down the spiraling staircase into his common room. He walked through the crowds of chatting Slytherins and climbed out of the common room. He looked around and found her standing beside the secret passageway that was hidden by a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. She stood with her hands on her hips, her long hair falling slightly over her face, tapping her foot impatiently.

He walked uncertainly up to her and she raised her eyes to meet his. There was a playful, sarcastic, smile on her face. She threw her hair out of her face in one magnificent shake of her head and stared at him expectantly.

"What?" he said uncertainly.

"Draco Malfoy, you know very well that I do not have the password to your common room nor would I be welcomed in there. But you called anyway. Was it just so I would stand out here all night waiting patiently like a dog" She sounded half angry half amused.

She had him on that one. But instead of admitting his blunder he focused on something else she had said "How would I know that you didn't have the password" They were both carefully dancing around the fact that Ginny wanted him and was under his control.

"Well if I knew the password I would have borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak long before now and paid you a visit" She said moving in closer to Draco.

Draco couldn't breath there was less than an inch of space separating him from her. He couldn't stand the wait any longer he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Kiss me". He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

She brought her hands to his face and ran her thumb along his silky lips. She traced her fingers through his silken strands and brought her lips up to brush against his. He felt her press down hard against his lips. He got the message and opened his lips. Her tongue slipped in and sent a shiver through his body and straight to his cock.

He seized her, wrapping his left arm around her back and running his right hand up into her hair cradling her head against his kiss. He slammed her up against the wall using his right hand to protect her head from hard stone, which only served to further injure his hand.

He pressed their bodies so close together that he was certain she could feel what was rapidly hardening between his legs. He started kissing his way down her neck felling her smooth warm skin and pulsing heartbeat under his lips. He came to a halt when he felt the fabric under his lips. He reached both his hands down to her hips and started to lift the sweater she was wearing up over her head.

She spun him around and pushed his body up against the cold stone wall. She pressed her body up against his, her hard nipples showing slightly through the fabric of her bra. She slipped one hand underneath the fabric of his uniform and brought it up to rest against the smooth skin of his chest. She could feel the rapid erratic beating of his heart under the palm of her hand.

He brought his lips crashing down on hers once again plunging his tongue into her mouth to wrestle relentlessly against her own. They started tumbling along the wall smacking each other roughly against the stone until they came to the tapestry of at which point Draco fell backwards into the tapestry and landed roughly with Ginny on top of him.

That was when Draco caught sight of the furry tail of Mrs. Norris. He scrambled to his feet and said in a panicked voice "Filch will be here nay second. Go back to your common room. I'll see you tomorrow okay." He looked at Ginny who looked very disappointed.

The hurried out from behind the tapestry and Draco picked up her sweater and threw it to her. "Quickly." Draco had more than just Filch playing on his nerves. He would get more than just detention if they were outed, he would get the cruciatus curse.

She pulled on her sweater and pulled her hair out from under the fabric. The curls bounced around temporarily mesmerizing Draco. "Wait I've forgotten something" She walked over to him and kissed him, delving into his mouth one last time, pulling back the lush bottom lip with her teeth. "See ya Draco"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up from fitful dreams several times during the night. Almost all of his nightmares involved his father, the dark lord, Ginny and some horrible torture. He woke up panting from his latest dream wondering how long he could keep things up before the horrific dreams drove him mad.

He couldn't be with Ginny it was too dangerous to both their health's if they were caught. He had to end the infatuation, end the spell and save them from themselves. He might have been able to delude himself that love conquers all if it were just his life he was playing with but there was Ginny to think about as well. She was an innocent in all this madness; she didn't deserve to be hurt for her lapse in judgment.

The next day Draco spent all of Saturday morning hiding in the library trying to concentrate on finding an antidote for the potion he gave Ginny. He couldn't very well have her at his beck and call for the rest of his life, people might grow suspicious. He was searching through the back of the restricted section when he heard someone approach.

His eyes floated lazily closed and he could smell strawberries in the air. Seconds before she came into view around the corner Draco picked up a heavy book from the shelf and hugged it against his chest. Best case scenario he wouldn't have to use it to keep a distance between the two of them, worst case scenario he could use it to hide the physical evidence of how he felt.

"I've been looking everywhere for you? Why have you been hiding" She put one hand on her hip and pouted her lips. She was dressed in a scarlet red, plaid kilt the and a white silk blouse that she had undone at the bottom and tied up in a knot to reveal her toned abs. her black socks came up to mid thigh.

Draco's book slipped slightly in his grasp. He had to maintain his cool and explain to her that they couldn't see each other anymore. It was too dangerous. He put on his usual sneer "hiding? Don't be absurd I was merely looking for the antidote to the potion. The sooner I cure you of it the sooner I'm free of my obligation to you." He was going to be as nasty as possible.

"Cut the crap Draco. I don't play mind games. What's going on? I know you want me so level with me." Ginny took two steps closer to him leaving only inches between them. She looked into his eyes and Draco turned away.

"So arrogant. Just like a Gryffindor. You people think everyone's just here to serve you" Draco was trying his hardest to hurt her deep enough so that she would run away and never come back. But something in his voice or in his eyes gave him away. She wasn't buying it.

"Look Draco dearest" She placed one hand on his thigh "we can do this the easy way" she moved her hand higher up on his leg "or we can do this the hard way" she moved her hand up to cup his already achingly hard erection. She began to rub him through the material and Draco whimpered.

She moved her hand to start undoing the buttons on his pants when Draco found his voice "stop. We can't, my father will kill me." Draco finally let the truth slip.

"What do you mean" She was now slowly undoing his zipper.

"If my father finds out what we're doing he'll punish me. For betraying the bloodline, my heritage, and my family" Draco looked away from her. She went to her knees in front of him and pulled his pants down with her. "Oh god." Draco gasped as he looked down the line of his body and found her on her knees in front of him playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"So what I'm pureblood, as much as you are at least." She was talking barely above a whisper kissing her way up his leg starting at the knees. "Your father should be pleased that I'm not some 'filthy little mud blood'" she did a cruel and accurate impression of Lucius's snobbery.

"It's not that. Everyone knows that your families is a bunch of blood traitors and are against the Dark lord. For Merlin's sake my father has already started planning my initiation ceremony for when I join the death eaters. My future has already been planned out by my father. I'll join the death eaters when I graduate and marry Pansy shortly afterwards." Draco felt the familiar tightening in his chest that he got when ever he thought about his fathers plans for him. "He'll kill me. Kill you if he finds out we're together"

"Draco" Ginny said in a breathy, teasing sing-song voice "what house am I in" she said it so condescendingly.

"Gryffindor, so what's your point?"

"And what are Gryffindor's known for?" she said it like someone explaining a simple fact of life to a child.

"Bravery, courage and their big heads" Draco smiled, then winced as she bit his leg in retaliation.

"So what makes you think I'm going to give you up just because your father disapproves?" She pulled down his boxers and began to play with him, deliberately trying to fuzz his mind and keep him distracted.

"Ooo good point" He moaned as she played with the tip of his penis and used the other hand to stroke him.

"I'm glad you see things my way" She looked up and caught his eye. She watched his face as she placed one light kiss on the tip of his penis. Draco felt his knees buckle beneath him and he slid to the floor.

She wasted no time when he got to the floor. She straddled his legs and began to stroke his penis more firmly as she devoured his mouth pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth. She started to nibble on his ear making her way down his neck. She stopped to whisper against the shell of his ear about her lack of underpants.

Draco's mind shut down and there was no more thinking about consequences no higher brain functions. Nothing left but the need to be with her, to take her, and make her his. He rolled them over and pinned her with his body.

She let out a deep throaty laugh as he started to fuss with her skirt. She in turn removed his shirt and started playing with the soft pink nipples and the hard muscles of his chest. He finally managed to shift the skirt out of the way enough for him to press himself up against her opening.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco marveled at how he was still capable of rational thought with the star of so many of his wet dreams writhing underneath him. He could feel the wetness gathering where he was now waiting and it nearly drove him over the edge.

"Yes, of God yes." She screamed. "I need you Draco, I've never wanted anything so much in my life" She reached her hand up and pulled him down to her for one long passionate kiss.

Draco pushed himself inside her and could feel the incredible tightness of her fighting him every inch of the way. It pained Draco to see the look of utter agony cross the face of his beloved. She let out a strangled scream when he was fully seated inside her. "Are you okay?"

He could see her struggling to find her voice and finally managed a small "yeah, fine" She was obviously trying so hard not to reveal her discomfort to him. Draco couldn't quite believe that his precious strawberry was so out of her element, she practically radiated sex twenty four seven, and yet she couldn't even manage a basic sentence. It nearly broke Draco to see it and to know he was the cause.

Draco began to slowly withdraw from her pulling himself almost completely out. He couldn't keep himself from looking down the line of his body and what he saw there broke his heart. She was a virgin. His golden sex goddess was untouched.

He drove himself back into her and felt her tense up she was clearly not having a good time. Draco moved his hand between them in an effort to remedy the situation. He toyed with her until he felt her relax more.

Draco began a steady rhythm of thrusts working himself into a frenzied pace. He kissed her lips, her neck, and her eyelids anywhere and everywhere he could reach. He moved down to suck on her nipples, biting softly on the hard flesh.

Draco came as quietly as he could, remembering in time that they were in a library. He collapsed on top of her and lay panting in her arms for minutes afterwards.

Unfortunately unbeknownst to them they were no alone in the library for watching from a nearby shelf was a fellow Slytherin. After wiping the fresh tears from her eyes a curiously evil smile began to form on the Slytherin sixth year's lips. She walked quietly and purposefully from the library.

A/N : for all those inpatient reviewers yes it is pansy (who else) that little bitch is gonna get somebody killed. Maybe even Draco "Oh no"


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy wasted no time in composing a letter when she returned to the Slytherin common room. The letter was addressed not only to Lucius Malfoy but, through the use of a multiplying spell, soon to be copies for the Weasley's as well as everyone in the entire castle. She smiled spitefully down at her letter feeling distinct satisfaction in her course of revenge. Draco needed to learn his lesson, had to be taught that you don't betray your house or your bloodline for anything. She read over the letter once more careful not to leak anymore tears on the crinkled parchment.

It has been brought to my attention, and now I bring it to yours, that an unlikely pair of students has been engaging in nefarious acts of sexual promiscuity in various public places in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may be asking yourself why a matter such as this may concern you, well let me answer that question by revealing to you the identities of these perpetrators. The two students in question are none other than Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. They were discovered by an unknown informant last Saturday in the school library engaging in various sexual acts. Enclosed are various pictures of the accused in varying states of undress.

Pansy was particularly pleased with herself for taking the pictures, she felt they added a certain element of humiliation that just 'outing' the couple did not. The pictures, with the aid of magic, gave a distinct picture of what the two had been up to in the library. Pansy gathered up her letter and pictures and set off to the Owlry.

Pansy felt a surge of power and grim satisfaction as she strode through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. She couldn't quite contain her glee and vindictive pleasure as she passed portrait after portrait on her way to send the letters. She came to the entrance and began her ascent up the spiraling staircase.

She laid the letter on a desk in the Owlry and performed a multiplying spell. Soon the entire desk as well as chair and floor were overflowing with letters. She enchanted the letters to all open at the same time, Monday morning at breakfast; she would send them with the owls and the instruction that they would be time sensitive. Pansy signaled one owl after the other to come retrieve a letter. After nearly two hours all the letters had been sent. Pansy was exhausted and vaguely wondered why a school like Hogwarts didn't have a student body newspaper.

Pansy trudged back to her dormitory and fell onto her bed. She thought about the nasty surprise awaiting everyone come Monday. She felt a giggle bubbling up in her chest, pretty soon she was shaking with deep, sadistic laughter.


End file.
